Stuck in the Hotbox
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: Ever since their recent case Morgan and Emily have been in a bit of a fight. With both stubbornly refusing to bury the hatchet. It's up to Garcia and the others to get them to apologize to one another. Her plan is simple: lock them in an elevator till they sort it out.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea just popped into my noodle while I was lazing on my bed and I just had to write it out. Unlike majority of my works though it won't be a one-shot, instead it's gonna be a two-shot.**

**Stuck in the Hotbox**

* * *

Chapter 1: Clashing Heads

There was an awkward silence in the bullpen as the profilers finished up their paperwork. It had been going on for the past two days. The tension could be practically cut with a knife. And again it was coming from the same two people from the day before.

Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss.

Ever since their argument on their last case everything had been going downhill. The entire team had started getting a streak of bad luck. To add more salt to the profilers' wounds their air conditioner had been broken.

"Oh c'mon!" JJ groaned as the coffee spilled onto the floor.

"Don't worry peaches, they'll send someone for that," Garcia whom was passing by assured her.

"I don't see how any of this could get any worse." JJ said as the two blonds entered the bullpen.

"And this heat is just unbearable." Garcia replied with a pout. "Is it even normal to have hot weather like this here in Virginia? And why is it that just our air conditioner broke?! That's not fair."

"It's all part of our dooming plague Penelope." Rossi chimed in from one of the empty desks. He'd decided on not doing paperwork alone in his office and instead opted on joining the others. "It's like we're getting that Ten Plagues thing that happened in Egypt."

"Oh yeah, it was the ten calamities that occurred in Egypt," Reid added as he lifted his head from the paperwork.

"The what?" Garcia asked.

"According to the biblical Book of Exodus, Israel's God, Yahweh, inflicted that upon Egypt to persuade Pharaoh to release the mistreated Israelites from slavery." Reid said.

JJ raised a brow. "And that relates to our situation how?"

"Well if you think about we're being plagued by Yahweh until two kids decide to bury the hatchet." Rossi joked.

This earned a set of chuckles from the profilers.

"Guys," Emily called out sharply. "I'm sitting right here you know?"

"Oh we know." Reid answered oblivious to her sarcasm.

"Seriously though, you need to make the peace already." Garcia said. "Your gloomy aura is affecting all of us."

Morgan only grunted in response.

"Why did you even argue again?" JJ asked. She'd actually forgotten.

At this Emily frowned. "Because _someone_ thinks I'm incapable of doing my job."

Morgan scoffed. "Actually it was because someone is too thick-headed to know when someone was worried about her."

"Oh really," Emily retorted. "To me it looked like you were giving me an evaluation on my actions."

"Damn it Prentiss it wasn't like that!" Morgan snapped.

The others sighed.

"Here we go again." JJ grumbled.

"Technically you started it." Reid said. "Or at least your question did."

"Don't remind me."

Rossi turned to the two profilers whom were having a glare down. "I suggest you two kiss and make up already, you're making me feel old; older."

Emily crossed her arms in a huff. "Hah, like I'd kiss him."

Morgan mimicked her movements and faced away back to his desk. "Like I'd even want you to kiss me."

The others shook their heads.

The reason for the argument happened during their most recent case.

* * *

Emily stared down the two unsubs. It was like a Mexican standoff, all that was needed was tumbleweed to blow past them. That and another gun since her gun was currently dumped in the dirt and pine needle covered ground. It was only a few feet away from her.

She mentally berated herself for getting herself into this situation. She never acted reckless like this. Across from her, behind the unsubs was little Shelley Stewart, tied and blindfolded.

That was her reason for acting rash and hasty.

The girl was only ten and she'd already witnessed her parent's murder and had even been kidnapped. That was why Emily had acted fast and rushed towards the scene. When Garcia had informed them about Shelley's whereabouts she had to act fast. She had been the closest to the area.

"Alright listen Jacob," she started. "You don't have to do this, just set her free and turn yourselves in."

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you?!" His partner, Adam, barked. "Don't listen to her Jay, she's just tryna scare us."

"Y-Yeah okay." Jacob stuttered.

A typical alpha male and timid psychic unsub duo.

Adam raised his gun towards Emily, making a beat of sweat roll down her forehead. "Well we can't leave no witnesses right, good thing ya' followed us pumpkin. Now we don't have to go to the trouble of looking for where to dump your body. Here's how it'll go down, we're gonna off ya and then off that brat over there."

Emily frowned. "She's just a child."

"Who saw our faces, now we gotta get rid of her." Adam said.

"Everyone knows who you are now." Emily stated. "It's all over the news. What are you gonna do now, run?"

This caused both to flinch.

"You said the cops wouldn't find out!" Jacob said now visibly in a panicked state.

"We just gotta get away from here man," Adam assured him. He returned his gaze to Emily. "First we get rid of her."

A shot blared through the air.

Emily watched as Adam wailed in pain and dropped his gun. The shot had hit his knee. Jacob was distracted just long enough for her to drop, roll, grab her gun, and fire at his shoulder.

"Emily!"

"I'm here Morgan!"

Morgan who had been the one to fire quickly made sure to subdue the unsubs before turning to release a tied up Shelley. "You're safe now okay, you're safe."

One of the detectives who had been working the case rushed over to her and began tending to the scared child.

Morgan turned to Emily. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm good." Emily answered before the rest of the team began checking on her.

Sirens sounded in the distance. Minutes later and the team emerged from the woods with their unsubs in custody. They were handed off to the local authorities.

Even then Morgan hadn't calmed down; he was pacing around and looked like he wanted to punch something. Emily could see his anger plainly, even in the dark.

"What's wrong?"

Morgan shot her an incredulous look. "What's wrong, are you seriously asking that?!"

Emily was slightly taken back by his angered tone. "What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"What you did was reckless Emily."

Emily narrowed her eyes. "That little girl was a witness Morgan, they were going to kill her. What did you want me to do, sit on my ass and wait for you?!"

By now they had gotten the attention of their fellow agents.

"And some help you did Prentiss, you almost got killed!"

"I didn't go in there knowing that would happen, I rushed in with the intention of trying to save that girl!"

Morgan was about to say something else but their unit chief stepped in.

"We're heading home; I expect this to be resolved by tomorrow morning."

Both Emily and Morgan nodded.

When they were back in the jet the team knew the two hadn't made any effort to patch things up. Morgan and Emily were seated as far away from the other as the limited space in the jet would allow them. It was weird since usually they'd sit next to each other.

* * *

Morgan angrily stood upwards as the memory came flashing back and headed off to get a coffee, leaving the paperwork —he had hardly made a dent in— lying there.

"Geez, you could cut this air with a knife." JJ said.

"Morgan has barely touched his paperwork." Reid added. "He's been on that same one for a while now."

"That's because a certain lady has been running through his mind all day," Rossi teased eying Emily.

"Would you guys give it a rest already?" Emily growled exasperatedly.

"I'll stop once you and Morgan stop." Rossi stated with a chuckle.

"From the looks of it that won't be anytime soon." JJ pointed out.

"Nope, doesn't look like it." Garcia agreed.

"Hey!" Morgan's voice called. "Who dropped coffee here?!"

JJ immediately cast a look at Garcia. "Garcia you said they'd send someone for that."

A look of horror appeared on the tech's face as a sinking feeling hit her.

"Oh God, we are getting that plague."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Heh, hope you enjoyed it. This was just the start to it, the next chapter will be longer. I aim to please after all. Anyway drop a review if you can and I'll post the conclusion in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual I appreciate your reviews, they make my day. Now here's our grand finale.**

**Stuck in the Hotbox**

* * *

Chapter 2: Convenient Malfunctions

Morgan returned to his desk with a coffee in his hand. He hoped the caffeine would get him to loosen up.

Their floor was pretty much empty by now with only a few other agents left.

"Have any sudden epiphanies on your way over here?" Rossi continued joking. "You know, like one telling you there's something you're not doing?"

"Oh spare me." Morgan grumbled without facing him.

"You know my handsome man you can save us from this plague that's been cursing us." Garcia added.

"Yeah if I didn't know any better I'd say that you two not talking is a big sin." JJ said. "I mean as soon as you stopped we've all been getting bad luck."

"C'mon JJ, don't tell me you actually believe that's what the case is here?" Morgan replied.

"How else do you explain my coffee incident?"

"That was you?"

"Don't answer my question with a question Derek."

Morgan shrugged in his seat. "That was just an accident."

"Well how about this one than," Garcia chimed in. "Out of all the floors here, why is it that just our air conditioner broke?"

This time Morgan wheeled around to face them. "Babygirl that was just coincidence and you know it."

"What about our sudden heatwave?" Rossi backed the other two. He was actually finding this to be amusing.

"Not you too Rossi." Morgan sighed. "That is just global warming, it has nothing to do with me."

Garcia cast a glance at Reid, indicating that she wanted him to join in.

Reid paused to think of any mishaps that had occurred recently. "I got a paper cut."

Garcia raised a brow and resisted the urge to facepalm. "Really?" Was that really his best try?

Morgan chuckled. "That's just you being you kid."

JJ turned to Emily. "How about you Emily, I bet you've been having a bad day too?"

"Well I stepped in some dog shit this morning and had to change." Emily replied without thinking, wincing at the remembrance. "That sure was peachy."

"Ewww!" Garcia cried. "That is not cool. Some people are just beyond lazy."

"So you do have a bad luck streak too." JJ said sounding strangely joyous at Emily's unfortunate turn of events.

Emily sighed when she realized she'd only served in fueling their ridiculous theories.

"How do you explain that hot stuff?" Garcia asked.

Morgan racked his brain for a good response he had yet to use. "That's... just a case of not looking where you're going."

"Uh oh..." Reid murmured when he noticed Emily twitch.

Garcia's eyes widened as she took a second to turn toward Emily. There was a new fire burning in her eyes. "Oh boy."

"You've done it now." Rossi said half amused and half worried.

Emily wheeled around to face Morgan and he flinched slightly as her dark gaze was directed right at him. And if looks could kill he'd of dropped dead already.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Emily questioned angrily.

Morgan raised his arms up in defense. "Hey whoa now, I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it."

Morgan frowned. "No I didn't, I just said you don't watch where you're going. If you had been watching your step than that wouldn't have happened."

"So now I'm slow huh, is that it?!" Emily retorted.

"Nooo!" Morgan replied. "I didn't mean it like that."

Emily stood abruptly. "Hmph! Well I'm going to get some air. It stinks here."

Morgan stood upwards to say something but Emily cut him off.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure to watch my step." She brushed passed him and stormed out the bullpen.

Morgan watched her until she disappeared from sight before slumping down on his chair. He sighed. "Freaking great. Thanks a lot guys."

"Hey you're the one who called her stupid." Garcia defended.

"I didn't call her stupid alright?" Morgan grumbled.

"See, this is a plague." Reid exclaimed.

"I would love to hear your explanation for this one Derek." Rossi said.

"Would you guys seriously give it a rest already, that's getting on my nerves." Morgan replied.

He was about to wheel back to his desk but he caught a glance at Emily's desk. Her paperwork to be exact. It resembled his in the sense that it was hardly touched. It didn't take a profiler to know she had something on her mind.

Angrily he stood upwards. "I'm getting a coffee."

"Again?" Reid asked.

"Yeah again." Morgan answered sharply before storming off too.

"Oh that does it!" Garcia snapped. "I can't stand to see this anymore."

"You and me both Penelope." Rossi agreed.

"Got anything in mind?" JJ asked.

"I'm glad you ask my beauty, because it just so happens that I got a perfect idea."

"Please don't tell me you're going to do an intervention." Rossi groaned.

Garcia chuckled. "No not that, my idea is going to be more efficient."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Reid said.

A mischievous grin graced her lips and the others shuffled closer. "Here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

Morgan stood over the coffee counter and eyed his cup pensively. He sighed sadly and headed back to his desk. Upon his reentry to the bullpen he was met with a peculiar sight.

It was empty. The profilers whom had been occupying the desk were gone.

"Where the hell is everyone?" He muttered.

At that moment Emily entered the bullpen and was also stunned. She gazed at the area before turning to Morgan. "What in the world happened here?"

"Hey guys," JJ called as she entered.

"Oh JJ there you are." Morgan said with sigh of relief. "You scared me girl, I was beginning to think you were all abducted by aliens or something."

"Where is everyone?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah about that, they're all downstairs." JJ answered. "Hotch called us, I came to get you two."

"Huh? Why downstairs?" Morgan said.

"Yeah that's new." Emily added.

"I don't know the details yet, but we gotta get moving already." JJ replied.

The two headed for the elevators only to notice the blond hadn't followed.

"Aren't you coming?" Emily said.

"Go on I'll catch up, I just have to get some files ready."

Morgan glanced at Emily before shrugging it off. "Alright meet you down there."

Once they were gone JJ smirked triumphantly. "Heh hook, line, and sinker."

The trek to the elevator was silent and definitely awkward.

Morgan pushed the button and entered with Emily right behind him. He went onwards to push the first floor button right as Emily reached for it too, their hands momentarily collided before both retracted them instantly.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Oooh we just made contact!" Garcia squealed happily.

"But we can't celebrate just yet." Rossi said as he eyed the numerous screens in the tech's lair.

At that moment the door opened and JJ entered. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much." Reid answered as he pulled a chair out for her.

JJ gave him a sweet smile before taking his initiative and sitting down. "Thank you."

A small 'ding' echoed in the room and Rossi perked up. "Aah, that'll be the popcorn."

"Don't hog it Rossi," Reid complained as Rossi held the bowl.

"Big baby." Rossi muttered before handing him the bowl.

"You actually okay'ed them eating popcorn in your bat cave?" JJ joked

"Normally I'd be against that but this is a special occasion." Garcia replied. "So think of it as a privilege."

Reid took a handful of popcorn before passing it to JJ. "Here JJ."

This earned him another smile. "Thanks again Spence, don't mind if I do."

Garcia beckoned the screen. "Now let us watch our movie play out."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Morgan allowed Emily to push the button and made absolutely no movement. He inwardly groaned as the elevator began moving. This thing was going unusually slow. He watched with annoyance as the elevator made its way past their first floor.

They should really install express elevators.

To his side Emily was also as uncomfortable as he was. She too stared at where their current floor was signified by a flashing number. Can't this thing go any faster? It was all she could do not to punch the wall.

The silence was suffocating, add to it the heat and you have one easy way to piss someone off. Morgan had to say something, anything. So he coughed awkwardly and it successfully got her attention.

"So uh, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that we're most likely being called to a case, so..."

"Cut to the end Morgan."

"Uh nevermind." Morgan said as he noticed her icy tone, clearly he wasn't gonna upset her anymore.

"Can this freaking thing go any slower?!"

And the heat had gotten to her.

The two had no idea they were being set up by their colleagues. So when the elevator came to an abrupt halt they were surprised.

"What the hell?" Morgan said.

Emily began pressing the buttons in a futile attempt to start it up again. "Oh my God, this just can't be happening."

"No not again, not again." Morgan said as the elevator showed no signs of moving. "I don't freaking believe this!"

"I knew I should've taken the stairs." Emily grumbled.

Morgan whipped out his cellphone. "Damn it, I'm freaking calling Hotch."

"Oh no," JJ panicked as she heard through the speakers. "We got a red alert!"

That was all it took for Garcia to dart out of the room in search of one Aaron Hotchner.

Hotch —who had just stepped out of a meeting with Strauss— stared at the bullpen with a raised brow. He could've sworn this place was loud and buzzing a second ago. His musings were interrupted when his cellphone began ringing.

He was about to answer it when he heard a noise fastly approaching. Hotch had no time to process things as a rough force slammed into him and knocked him onto the floor.

"Sir don't answer that phone!"

"Garcia what is the meaning of this?!" Hotch angrily asked as he did his best to give her a scolding look. It didn't really look as appealing in his current position though.

"I'm terribly sorry sir but I had to act fast," Garcia rambled as she helped him up and dusted his suit. "I promise you that this is for the greater good of the team and that—"

"Garcia," Hotch cut her off. "Why didn't you let me answer my phone, it was just Morgan."

"Follow me sir and I'll explain everything." Garcia said as she grabbed his wrist and led him towards her lair.

"Hey Hotch." Reid greeted with a smile.

Hotch's gaze went from the screens, —which each showed Morgan and Emily in what looked like the elevator— to his team nonchalantly eating popcorn, and finally back to Garcia. " I believe I was promised an explanation."

* * *

"Why isn't he picking up?!" Morgan angrily snapped.

"How should I know?" Emily replied irritatedly. "In case you haven't noticed I'm stuck here too."

'Don't remind me' was what Morgan would've said if his phone hadn't stared ringing. The screen read 'JJ'. He quickly answered it. "Thank God, JJ, me and Prentiss are stuck in the damn elevator. Tell Hotch."

_"Don't worry Derek, there was no sudden emergency with Hotch it was just a false alarm." JJ assured him, and unbeknownst to them she was trying her best to suppress her laughter. "I've already called for someone to check on the elevator."_

Emily watched as a look of frustration ran through Morgan before he hung up. "What she say?"

"It looks like we're gonna be here a while Prentiss, this junk had a bit of a malfunction."

"That's the understatement of the year," Emily growled doing nothing to hide her displeasure. "How long?"

"Dunno, she said she sent someone though."

"Oh that's just great, the hell are we suppose to do now?!"

Morgan seemed to ponder for a few seconds before facing her. "You got your phone, so wanna play 'Words With Friends' with me?"

Emily glared at him. "I'll pass."

Hotch sighed as he watched the scene. "I don't think it's working Garcia."

"Trust me sir this plan is foolproof and guaranteed to work."

"Don't you think this seems a bit too drastic?"

"Oh relax Aaron, this was the only way to finally end their sibling squabble." Rossi said in between chews.

"Not to mention our plague." JJ added.

"Once my sweet pea and my chocolate thunder bury the hatchet I'll start up the elevator again." Garcia assured him. "So find a seat, sit down, and have some popcorn."

Hotch did as he was told. "I hope you're right about this plan."

"Please, of course I'm right. I say give it a good ten minutes." Garcia said.

And thirty minutes later and Morgan and Emily had made little to no progress in patching things up. By now they were sitting on the ground after growing tired of standing.

"God I'm baking over here." Emily whined for the tenth time.

"You know," Morgan groaned. "I heard you the first time. In case you haven't noticed I'm stuck here too."

"Don't remind me." Emily replied being able to say the phrase successfully without being interrupted, a fact that further annoyed Morgan.

Morgan's cellphone began ringing again and he eagerly picked it up. "JJ tell me you have good news, I'm putting you on speaker."

_"Sorry guys, it seems repairs are taking longer than usual." The media liaison turned profiler lamented._

"Well than bring a body bag because I'm sure I'm gonna die of heatstroke." Emily said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Oh quit being over dramatic Emily." Morgan replied.

"Excuse me?!" Emily seethed. "Well we can't all be as _hotheaded_ as you now can we?"

"It doesn't do us any good to complain so give it a rest already." Morgan retorted.

_"Uhh still here guys." JJ said awkwardly._

"My bad JJ, Prentiss here is just being idiotic."

Emily frowned. "You know what, calling someone an idiot makes you an idiot."

Morgan gave her a blank stare. "Wow nice comeback."

_"I'll keep you guys posted on the status of this thing," JJ said trying her best to not laugh right then. "In the meanwhile why don't you two kill some time?"_

But still Emily and Morgan refused to do anything and remained silent.

Twenty minutes later and Emily couldn't take the heat anymore. She undid another button on her blouse unaware of the effect that had on Morgan. His breath had hitched instantly.

_Don't stare. Don't stare. Stop staring!_

Morgan closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled several times before opening them. He was met with a concerned look from his partner.

"Jesus Morgan you don't look so good," Emily said as she shuffled closer to him, oblivious to her actions' effects. "You're sweating, the heat is definitely taking a toll on you."

Morgan's tongue felt like it had burned right off; he couldn't even respond. He knew as she got closer that it had nothing to do with the heat.

Emily leaned him gently onto the wall. "Jeez you're seriously burning up." She began to fan him with her hand. "You look like you could faint, maybe you should take your shirt off?"

None heard the gasps of their colleagues whom were now glued to the screen.

Morgan felt his heart almost fly out his chest. He wondered if she could hear its pounding. Soon he felt his shirt being lifted off of him and now he was seriously on fire. He was relieved he had a tank top underneath.

Morgan relaxed slightly but their close proximity was only making his head spin in circles. "Thanks."

She nodded and continued fanning him.

Morgan sighed. "Look Emily... about that last case, I'm sorry I lost my head and snapped. I was just worried about you, if something had happened to you... I don't know what I'd do."

Emily paused momentarily a bit surprised by his apology. She figured he still was a bit shaken up about the Doyle case. She placed a hand to his cheek. "I guess I'm sorry too." And her apology wasn't just for their recent fight.

Morgan smiled. His gaze locked with hers and time suddenly went still. "Emily..." All of a sudden the prospect of kissing her didn't sound as bad as he had initially said.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Okay that's enough." Hotch said. "Garcia pull them out."

"Awww!" They all complained.

"You completely suck!" Garcia whined as she started the elevator again. "I can't believe you made me do that sir. The sparks were flying!"

"I'd rather not see that. We got the apology and that was all that was required."

"Joy killer..." JJ muttered.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Hey Morgan you feel that?" Emily said happily as the elevator began moving again.

Morgan cursed under his breath as he stood upwards. At least this thing worked again.

Their smiles immediately dissipated as the doors opened. Standing on the other end of the doors was Strauss with a hand against her chest, clearly caught off guard by the sight. Morgan was still only wearing his tank top while Emily's blouse was undone and they were noticeably sweating.

God this looked so bad. It didn't help that they were wearing guilty expressions.

"Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, what the hell is this?"

"Ma'am, the elevator got stuck." Morgan said as he gathered his wits.

She frowned unconvinced as to how that led to their disheveled state. "Is that so?"

The other members came scurrying to the rescue.

"I'm sorry ma'am, the elevator had a malfunction," Hotch apologized. "They were stuck there until it was fixed."

"More like until they buried the hatchet," JJ whispered in Reid's ear causing a chuckle.

"And that heat was unbearable." Morgan added. "We were stuck for almost an hour."

Strauss didn't seem fully convinced but shrugged it off before excusing herself.

Once she was gone Morgan glared at the team. "It took you guys long enough."

Rossi smirked. "Well I'm sure you two kept yourselves busy in the meanwhile."

Emily blushed. "Give me a break, despite what you're all thinking nothing happened."

"Yeah I know." Garcia said with a tone Emily noted sounded disappointed. Before she could call her out on it Hotch spoke up.

"Okay back to work, and no more distractions." And he headed inside the elevator with the others following in suit.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take the stairs." Morgan said with a laugh.

"I'll join you." Emily added.

They exchanged smiles with one another and the team knew all was well with them now.

"So," Emily began as they headed up. "I think it's safe to say I won't be using that elevator for a while."

"No kidding," Morgan agreed. "I did like the attention I was getting from you though." A second after and he bit his tongue, not knowing why the hell did he just say that.

At this Emily stopped and faced him, a look of bewilderment crossed her face before she chuckled. "I think the heat has gotten to your head."

Morgan knew what she was doing. She was creating a diversion for him, an escape from the messy terrain he'd stumbled on. He knew he should take it.

But he didn't want to.

Instead he took a step forward so that he was no longer on the steps but on the platform in front of her. Now that he was closer he could see the desire in her eyes that was being stubbornly pushed back by doubt.

Emily knew they were on thin ice right now. She had been surprised by his comment but more so from the effect that it had on her. The fire it had briefly lit before the reality of their situation doused it out.

"Boy it _really_ got to you." She tried to divert him again. And this time herself too.

"It isn't the heat... it's you."

Emily's eyes widened slightly. She watched as he began closing in, forcing her to the wall. There were no signs of humor in his tone, no mocking grin on his lips. He was dead serious.

"It's always been you." Morgan confessed as he placed a bold hand to her cheek.

The door was next to her, she could easily brush him off. Head back to her paperwork and forget this day entirely. She could do what she does best and compartmentalize.

But then there was his soft hand. The feeling was new and yet it felt right, natural almost.

Slowly and hesitantly she placed her hand over his for a timid confirmation. In response his eyes shined with emotion; he began leaning forward and Instinctively she closed her eyes. His forehead touched hers briefly before he closed the gap.

The kiss was hesitant at first but when he pulled her closer uncertainty was replaced with bliss. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck to further deepen it. They only parted for a breather.

"Okay that definitely wasn't the heat." Emily joked lightly.

Morgan gazed at her with an earnest expression. "Emily, I like you."

Emily smiled at how that sounded like a Reid confession.

"If you take this chance with me I would love to take you out." Morgan added.

"Derek, we just kissed." Emily laughed. "What more confirmation do you need?"

"Yeah you're right." Morgan chuckled, feeling pleased with their new status.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

The next day came around and the profilers seemed to be in a merry mood.

"Guess what," JJ said as she entered the bullpen with Hotch. "I haven't dropped any cup of coffee."

"Our air conditioner has been fixed too." Garcia added happily.

"And thankfully I didn't suffer any back problems from my tackle." Hotch said with a small humorous tone. He wondered if Garcia had been taking lessons because that tackle looked like a F.B.I technique.

"No paper cuts today." Reid chimed in. "And it looks like this heatwave has let up too."

"I think our plague has finally been lifted." Rossi joked.

"I guess me and Emily are just meant to always be inseparable." Morgan commented as he leaned contently on the chair, arms folded behind him.

Emily smiled. "Yeah I guess so."

* * *

_If you are not willing to risk the unusual, you will have to settle for the ordinary. _

_- Jim Rohn _

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I wasn't initially going to turn this into a pairing but you guys convinced me too. I gotta say I'm glad I took you guys' suggestion. Thanks for the read.**


End file.
